


Broken doll

by ca_te



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written on 30 January 2009.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Broken doll

**Author's Note:**

> written on 30 January 2009.

They stood there, in the freezing air. it was so dark that Miharu was feeling like the night was going to swallow him, he trembled and became even more little in his jacket, so little that Yoite thought that he was the one who was going to disappear, he fought to restrain himself from grabbing Miharu's thin wrist and instead tightened the fists in his pockets, all blue bruises and semi-transparent skin.  
they remained still, in front of eachother's uncertain contours.  
Yoite bit his lower lip, then sensing something liquid but no pain at all.  
\- So...  
\- So.  
\- Why did you want to see me now?  
Miharu shifted his weight. Left,right,left.  
\- There should be a reason?  
Something so little and weak that anyway Yoite recognized as his heart hit his frail ribcage.  
\- Miharu...  
Miharu bit his lower lip, he felt pain.  
\- Yes there' s a reason but...oh forget it! It' s too stupid and...  
Yoite felt something hot grasping his throat. and then he did something totally unexpected, although he often did unexpected things when he was around Miharu....he screamed.  
\- Spit it out! You're driving me insane!  
Both his and Miharu's eyes widened. while Yoite tried to breath, Miharu felt something stirring his lips, may be a smile? he thought.  
\- It's, it's about a dream.  
Yoite tried to focus on Miharu's eyes, and for once regretted the darkness.  
\- And?  
\- It was about you...i dreamed you were a broken little doll and i tried to fix you...  
Yoite felt his heart bumping harder inside of him.  
\- A-and did you fix me?  
\- Yeah i fixed you.  
In the freezing dark air of the night Miharu felt a pair of light arms around him and breathed in that mix of tears and lemonade that was Yoite's scent.


End file.
